


Hiding the the Pendaley Temple

by xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx



Series: Danganronpa Fantasy Stuff (Mostly Class 77-B tho) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Tanaka Gundham, Fluff, Gen, Half-Demon Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Half-Demon Pekoyama Peko, Hiding, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Inspired by DnD, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko-centric, Light Angst, Quite literally hiding away in temple, Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx/pseuds/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx
Summary: Fuyuhiko and his friends didn't belong anywhere. That is why they were hiding in the roof of a holy temple, waiting for deliverance. But soon, it would come. He was sure of it.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (Implied)
Series: Danganronpa Fantasy Stuff (Mostly Class 77-B tho) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117598
Kudos: 4





	Hiding the the Pendaley Temple

Fuyuhiko sat, curled up in the rafters of the Pendaley Temple, his wings feathers tapping against the stone roof. His kind was not allowed anywhere. Half-bloods were the bane of the realm, their plane being sealed off years ago. And yet here he sat, with two other demon bloods and a runaway slave, given sanctuary in this holy temple. The Goddex of Technology and Mercy, Fujisaki. The monks and guardians of the place were kind and gave the four hot meals and a place to stay in the rafters with hay beds, unlike most others they have encountered. It was nighttime, and no civilians were around, as the temple closed for the night. 

The temple itself was a modest one, constructed of stone blocks, with wooden planks for a roof. In the center of the temple, there was a statue of a small figure, with shoulder-length hair, constructed of polished marble, which was meant to be a holy place

And yet, in the rafters of the temple, Fuyuhiko waited for deliverance. He would sit in wait for the deliverance of the vestiges. The sixteen that were blessed by the gods to save all races. If the scrolls spoke the truth, then he and Pekoyama and Gundham and Kazuichi would be free. Free to sever all ties with their pasts and be free to walk in the streets. But for now, he had to sit in wait. And he did. He DID wait.

Until loud pounding was heard at the front of the temple. Pounding and cries of ‘Sanctuary!’ with the door opening not much later. Gundham, who was curled up on the other side of the rafters scurried over to Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama, fear in his eyes. It was obvious to Fuyuhiko why. He had been mistreated by humans and other races alike for literal decades and was jumpy. However, as Kazuichi silently crept to a peephole from the roof, a tiny smile spread over his dirtied face.

“Guys..!” He muttered, a happy lilt noticeable in his voice.

“W-what is it now, Sharp-Toothed mortal?” Gundham questioned, fingers wrapped around Fuyuhiko.

Kazuichi slunk back to the three demon-bloods on all fours, a nervous grin on his face, as he spoke in a low quiet tone. “Don’t take my word for it, but I think I just saw some of the vestiges.”

The vestiges, chosen by the gods. The same vestiges who were going to ‘save the world’. They were the epitome of hope. The three demon bloods just sat there and they all had separate reactions. Pekoyama was silent, but her surprise was on her sleeve; her eyebrows were raised, and her mouth was hung open ever so slightly for a minute, trying to process this information, before turning away. Gundham began to pace around, his scaly hands rapping against the cold hard marble, still silent, and Fuyuhiko walked over to the peephole to see for himself. He wasn’t going to believe this runaway slave with such information and take it as the truth, after all. 

But Kazuichi spoke the truth. In the entry hall, were twelve figures, all of which had a bright cyan colored gemstone embedded in some piece of clothing or jewelry. Most of their faces were hidden by cloaks, but one of them whose face wasn’t hidden was a tiny little mage, with mauve-colored hair and had a pastel-pinkish eye color. And by her side was a pale-blue-skinned genie with messy hair, who seemed to be very self-deprecative from his body language, which another figure lightly smacked him for, much to the attending monk’s dismay. Fuyuhiko tried to listen in on the conversation, craning his neck to try and pick up bits of their conversation.

“I’m .....Chase ........ can’t ..... sorry”

“Okay......Stay..... Rafters?”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened in shock. _What in the gods..._ Did they offer these travelers places in the rafters? What would happen to them?

But before he could react, a monk tapped on the wooden rafter. And Fuyuhiko, despite being a bag of nerves, gently lifted the wooden plank. The monk said something, but he didn’t hear. He was too busy looking at the hooded figures. Some were tieflings, which he could immediately understand through the long tail and large horns on their heads, some were elves, and some of them were frail and scrawny, and some others were extremely muscular, but the tiny little mage gave a polite smile and waved at him. Like he was a normal being. And he sighed before giving the monk a solid nod. And as the twelve figures rushed into the rafters, Fuyuhiko smiled to himself. Maybe he and the others wouldn’t be alone. Maybe they’d have hope. Maybe they’d survive.


End file.
